


That's How We Ball Out

by stepquietly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, hell no!” Gina yells and swoops in to grab the shot right out of Amy’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How We Ball Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _Six Drink Amy_. Title from Rihanna's Pour It Out.

“Oh, hell no!” Gina yells and swoops in to grab the shot right out of Amy’s hand.

Which is really confusing because, and Amy is pretty drunk so maybe this isn’t a thing but it feels like it’s a thing but maybe it’s not a thing, but she’s pretty sure Gina loves Six Drink Amy. They totally bonded that one time. There were even hugs.

“But Six Drink Amy is your friend!” she yells, reaching for the shot. “You like her.”

Gina shrugs. “I liked her a lot more before Four Drink Amy told me my ass looked hot in these jeans. And I definitely liked her more before Five Drink Amy felt me up by the pool table. So, much as I enjoy the hilarity of Six Drink Amy, if we’re going to do this, then I don’t need you crying all over me in bed. I got enough of that with Charles.”

“I’m easily overwhelmed sexually,” Boyle admits from his perch at the bar next to them. 

“Nobody cares, Charles,” Gina informs him. 

“I’m great in bed and I never cry,” Amy informs Gina, confidence surging through every pore. 

“Not a high bar,” Gina says, but grudgingly allows Amy to drape a heavy arm over her shoulders.

“I could rock your world like I’m magma and you’re a volcano set to explode,” Amy drawls, letting sexual intent drip off every syllable.

There’s a long pause before Gina rolls her eyes. “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

“Exactly!” Amy says. _Exactly_.


End file.
